Long Live
by xoBubblesLovexo
Summary: They thought it was over, that they could finally sleep without wands under their pillows and the entrances unguarded. That the agony was done for good, that they were safe, that they were free…they thought wrong. Romance will bloom amongst the unimaginable. Blood will spill, death will be unthinkable, secrets uncovered, trust burned…and in the end, will they finally win?
1. Long Live:Chapter 1

**Please be kind, its my first Harry Potter fanfic. All rights go to J.K. Rowling herself.**

**All outfits of Hermione and Ginny are on my Polyvore(just go to my profile)**

**Warning: Draco and Hermione might be a little OCC. But I am still going to keep them in Character but at just a times they need to be a little OCC. And I know that the story is based in the 90's but I'm basing it in the 2000's, one because I like it better that way and It goes well with my plans for it. **

**Please enjoy Long Live**

**Long Live **

**Chapter 1 **

"_Mione!, Mione!" And that would be Ginny, yelling my name like a crazy girl...most likely coming to tell me something that happened between Lavender and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. "Hermione!" She yelled as she burst through my door. _

_I sighed. Looks like I'm not getting my Dark Arts essay done, any time soon. "How is it that you always know the password to the heads room?" I asked looking up at her for the first time. _

_The red head girl wore a modern twist on the white button down; It fitted to her perfectly, showing off her C cup breast and her tiny waist. With gold buttons going down and sleeves pushed up past her elbows. Wearing a black lace cami underneath, matching her black skinny jeans. She had on classic black low cut converses and her hair up in a pony...wait...those are my clothes! _

"_Well I'm your best friend slash sister. I know everything about you." She smiled placing her hands on her hips. Putting my quill in my DADA book, turning off my Ipod that I charmed to work here in the Wizard world. I stood up. _

"_Ginny, are those my clothes?" Her smile grew wider. _

"_Why yes they are. Its great being the same size as you now- Oh I'm also wearing your bra." _

"_W-what?" I walked over to my dresser and pulled open my undergarment drawer. Going through it I gasped. "you have my red lace one! With the black bow in the middle and the ruffles on top!" _

"_Did I also mention its great being the same breast size too?" she smiled and I sighed. I love how I get __a whole new wardrobe and shes always stealing my clothes...I need to take her shopping._

"_Haha, Its just muggle clothes are sooo much better then wizard robes-WAIT! Omg, I cant believe I got off topic!" she screamed_

"_Ow Ginny! - What are you talking about?"_

"_He's back!" Closing my drawer I walked over to her. _

"_Who's back?" _

_Ginny giggled "Your Dragon" I looked at her with a shocked expression. I froze, my mouth went dry, my throat closed up. My eyes stung with tears and my heart pounded with in my chest. _

"_W-what?" I whispered _

"_He's in the Great Hall" Ginny took hold of my hands and looked me in the eye "I think its time to let everyone know about the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince." _

_I knew she was right, I can't let this be a secret anymore. I hardly get to see my boyfriend. Let alone speak or be intimate with him in anyway. The only people who knew were Ginny, Harry, Blaise and Daphne. Two of our best friends. I ran out my door, but stopped shortly after. _

"_H-how do I look?" I asked _

"_Like a girl who hasn't seen her Lover in three weeks" She laughed, I giggled. _

"_Your right maybe I should change-" _

_Cutting her off Ginny pushed her the stairs "You look fine. Plus your going to be torn out of it with in the next half hour-" It was Friday night and I planned to do homework and clean up the common room, so I just threw on white short-shorts and a black semi-baggy long sleeved shirt that says 'Make Love' "-So it really doesn't matter what you look like."_

_I blushed "G-Ginny!" wait! He's in the Great Hall and I'm still standing here talking to Ginny about my sex life! "I have to go!" I ran down my stairs, navigated through the common room and bolted out the portrait. _

"_Don't worry I'll be out before you come back!" She yelled to me as I ran down the hall. Throwing my arm up so she knew I heard her, I turned a corner and raced down the steps. Careful not to trip, thoughts just kept running through my head. _

_He's back!_

_My Dragon!_

_He's alive!_

_Running through the ancient halls of Hogwarts I passed several groups of students looking at me weirdly . But I didn't care. I couldn't help but smile. I pumped my legs, willing them to go faster. Turning a corner _

_The Great Hall is right there!_

_My heart started to pound faster and harder by the second "Draco" I whispered "Drake, you're alive" I said to myself. My eyes started to blur. Nearing the opened doors I could see crowds of students waiting for dinner to start. _

_I stopped a couple of feet passed the doors "Drake!" People started to look at me "Draco!" Then they started to mumble and whisper to each other. Then I saw him. Talking to Harry and Blaise. Just the sight of him made me cry. Choking back a sob, I took a step forward. Harry saw me and smiled. _

"_Draco" I said as I found my voice. Harry said something to the Slytherin, ever so slowly I saw him turn. Our eyes locked; He smiled. I cried. _

"_Mione" He spoke in a hushed voice, but the whole room heard. The room went quite and all eyes turned on us; Everyone was watching...even teachers. He took a hesitant step forward glancing around to everyone in the room and then back to me._

_I didn't care anymore, it was about time that everyone knew about us. So with out thinking it through, I ran to him. I saw that he was confused for a moment but he became very shocked when I jumped on him. Wrapping my legs around his waist, locking my arms around his neck. His intoxicating sent of apples and cinnamon sent shivers down my spine as I found his lips. I missed his taste of peppermint. _

_The student body and staff erupted with shock. Silverware dropped, people choked, gasp's were heard, flashes of light could be seen. He came out of his shocked state once I kissed him, he held on to me and kissed me with so much emotion. Love, Guilt, Sadness, Happiness, and Passion._

_Without braking our kiss I let my feet touch the ground and tightened my arms around his neck bringing him closer. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. Needing air he broke our kiss, sighing as he did. Breathing in his sent I smiled "Merry Christmas Hermione" I said to myself. _

_He chuckled "Christmas is two weeks away" I smiled and looked up at his blue-gray eyes. You would never know his eyes were a startling blue color with gray around the edges. _

"_I know, but you are my Christmas present" _

"_Haha, am I now?" _

"_Draco-" I started to cry "Draco you're alive-" running my hands down his chest and back up ending at his tailored black suit jacket collar. Fisting it in her hands, she laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Her body started to tumble as she cried "Its the best present- y-you could give me. N-not even a-a year ago, I didn't want y-you around But now that's all I want" He brought me closer as I cried "A-all I want is you. I was s-so scared. I love you Draco. I don't want to loose you now" _

_I felt him rubbing my back in small circles, calming down I pulled away ever so slightly. Wiping my eyes, I looked up at him and saw his eyes sparkle. By now the whole school was watching them. Two people from two different house's: Gryffindor and Slytherin. Two different life styles: Pureblood and Muggleborn. Two different past's: One Forced Deatheater another a member of the Order of the Phoenix and a founder of Dumbledore's Army. _

"_I love you too, Angel" He smiled. I blushed and brought him down for another passionate kiss. "Well now I think the cat is out of the bag-is that the muggle saying?"_

_I giggled "Yes, it is the right saying. But right now I don't care, its about time"_

"_mhm. I love you so much Mione."_

"_I love you too." I blushed for what I was going to say next "So its been three weeks and one day." He smiled for he knew what I was talking about._

"_And?" Is he really doing this to me. Making me tell him? I sighed_

"_How about we go up to my room and me and the Sexy Slytherin Sex God show how much we love each __other" Blushing I knotted my fingers in his white-blond hair_

_He gave me a sexy grin "Now you sure you want to do that? Because once you say yes, I'm going to take you to bed and you will not come out for the rest of the day and most likely not tomorrow"_

"_And I am honestly okay with that"_

"_Good" In a swift movement he lifted me in his arms bridal style and walked out with me laughing, him grinning and the school still in shock._

Snapping open my eyes I sat up. "What the hell was that" I asked myself. Then there was a knock at my door. "Come in"

"Glad to see you are awake Mione." The bubbly red head said

"G-Ginny?" God that dream was creepy. D-Drac- I-I mean Malfoy and I? His eyes just kept popping up...I wonder if they really are Blue? NO!

"Mione?..Mione!...HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled

"W-what?" I wonder if he really smells like apples and cinnamon and tasted like peppermint...his lips were so soft. NO! Hermione, stop thinking about that stupid dream. Listen to Ginny. "I'm sorry Ginny, what did you say?"

"I said, you have to push back your mission." Ginny sat down on the bed and looked at me.

"What? Why?" she had a look on her face. I knew I wasn't going to like the news.

"Well, you have to go to court. You are prosecuting against the Malfoy's." What!

"WHAT! I thought Harry was doing that!" I jumped out of bed, foaming

"Well he did, with Mr. Malfoy. And he was, but he told Kingsley that you would be the best choice to do it." W-what? Harry why would you say that?

"B-but my mission!"

"Its just going to be pushed back, court shouldn't take that long. You know they are guilty" She was right, I just walk in say they are guilty and walk out...But you know they aren't guilty Hermione

"Ugh! Whatever, I need to get ready" Ginny nodded and started for the door

"Don't worry, everyone is going to be at the Ministry. And Professor McGonagall is setting up a portkey so you can leave right after you are done with goodbyes and interviews if you want to give any." I nodded to her as she walked out. I sighed.

"Stupid dream. Stupid trial. Stupid Hermione for knowing the truth and facts...Stupid!"

**So that's the first chapter of Long Live I hope you like it and please R&R. No flames please.**


	2. Long Live:Chapter 2

**Hey guys, well I don't have much to say besides Thank you for Adding Hearts in the Hands of Fate in your favorites and Story Alert. Please Review it will mean a lot. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hearts in the Hands of Fate <strong>

**Chapter 2 **

Flooing into the Ministry, I was met with reporters from the Daily Profit asking and screaming questions

"How does it feel to be the Golden Girl?" or "How are you feeling about the trial with the last two Malfoy's!" and "Everyone knows how you are going to react to the Malfoy's trial, is there anything you have to say?"

Lights from their wizard camera's were flashing in every direction, defaulting in black dots forming in my vision. Trying my hardest to make my way through the thick crowd of reporters; I smiled and signed autographs, stopping here and there to take a picture with who ever asked _'How is the Ministry allowing all these people in here? How and why did the Daily Profit know about the trial before I did?'_

"Ms. Granger" A middle aged man about a foot taller than me, with light brown hair going slightly gray on the sides with green-gray eyes came up to me " Its been two weeks since the end of the Second Wizarding War, how are you feeling about being part of the Golden Trio?"

Smiling at the man I kindly replied "I would be happy to answer all questions at the end of the trial. I'm sorry, but I'm running a bit late. Cant keep the Court waiting" Next thing I knew a large hand found its way into the nook of my elbow and pulled me through a dozen people.

"Sorry mates, the Golden Princess is running late for court!" Harry's voice made its way to my buzzing ears. Hearing him made me happy but also angry.

"Harry!" Feeling so happy that he saved me from the suffocating crowd I hugged him

"Hey Mione." Pulling away I slapped his arm "OW! What the hell was that for!"

"That was for not telling me I hold the Malfoy's freedom in my hands! I thought you were doing it, and the next thing I know is Ginny coming into my room telling me I had to hold off finding my parents to be a prosecutor in the Malfoy's trial!"

"Ohhh, that's what I had to tell you..sorry sis."

"Don't 'sorry sis' me! Harry James Potter when-"

"Hermione! Its wonderful to see you again" Turning away from the soon-to-be-black and blue Harry, Hermione saw the Minister himself.

"Kingsley! Its great to see you again too—wait shouldn't you be in the court room?" Glancing back she saw Harry slowly making his way to our group of friends and McGonagall

"Well yes, but I had to talk to McGonagall first. And since you weren't here I thought I ask instead of waiting till after the trial."

"Oh, well I'm sorry I'm running a little late. I didn't know about the trial till this morning "

"Harry didn't tell you?"

"No, Ginny did" Laughing Kingsley started to walk away

"Well I should talk to McGonagall first. I'll see you in the courtroom." I watch Kingsley go up to the group and pull McGonagall away. Once those two were a good distance from the group I walked up them. Smiling at all my friends that came, well... all my friends plus a snobby girl named Lavender. Ginny came up to me and hugged me, then Ron, but was quickly pulled away by his new girlfriend. After the war had ended Ron and I sat down and thought we were both better off as friends, since we were going through hard and difficult times we needed someone to lean on. But all in all we were okay with it, and he seems happy with his girlfriend...even though its been about a week. I hugged Luna and Neville who are also the "New couple" of the group...and I'm alone...oh well.

"Hermione is not nervous, right Mione?" Ginny asked

"Huh?" giving her an apologetic smile

"I was just telling Lavender that you're not nervous" glancing at Lavender, I replied

"Why would I be nervous?" letting go of Ron's arm she walked over to Ginny and I "Why?"

"Yes, why?"

"We all know that you are going to say Guilty. You are going to send Malfoy and his mother to Azkaban."

"Why would you say that?"

"Really Hermione? Are you not the smartest witch of our age or is that a lie? Malfoy has bullied you since first year. This is your chance to get back at him"

"But Lavender that's not a reason to send him to Azkaban" Neville joined

"Okay how about he followed Voldemort! Let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, resulting in deaths of students! How-"

"Lavender stop!" I yelled at her, making a few heads turn. So caught up in the soon-to-be fight, no one noticed flashes of lights. "I will do what I want. If sending both of them to Azkaban or sending them out with their freedom, that will be my choice." Walking closer to her so only she could hear "And next time it would be wise to know all the facts before you open your mouth"

"Okay girls, lets stop before there is bloodshed" Harry got in between both of us. Ron grabbing Lavender and pulled her away while Harry squeezed my hand "You do what you have to Mione. Don't let Lavender get to you." I smiled at him and mouthed a 'Thank you'

"Ms. Granger" Turning around McGonagall came up to me "Its time. Now listen if you decided to let the Malfoy's go, make sure you bring them out with you. I will see to it they get out and home safely."

Nodding my head yes, she continued on "Now we will be outside on the stairs so you could answer any questions. Once done we will apparate to Grimmauld Place were I had set up a portkey for you. There you could say your goodbyes. Understood?"

"Yes, understood."

"Good. Now get to level 10" Waving to everyone goodbye I made my way to level 10...To the Malfoy's …

* * *

><p>Entering the courtroom I saw the back of to chairs. One with a middle age women with platinum blonde hair, dressed in black; Mrs. Malfoy. Next her was Draco Malfoy. His white blonde hair hung just above his lashes, he too dressed in a black suit. They both appeared to be cuffed to the chair, large silver cuffs were bolted around their wrists and ankles ..like wild animals trapped in a cage...<p>

"Ah, Ms. Granger how nice of you to join us." With the mention of my name I saw both the Malfoy's tense up. They turned to look back at me. _'Time to switch off the nice Hermione' _Without looking at either of them I put a smirk on, narrowed my eyes and looked at the Wizengamot. _'Okay suddenly nervous, but don't let them see that Hermione.' _

"So sorry for being late, I was caught up, but I thought I told you earlier what had happened Kingsley?.." It wasn't like him to forget so quickly. I just saw him no more than twenty minutes ago

"Oh, right...yes, yes you did. I guess I forgot..you know being Minister and everything."

"Right" Crossing my arms I made my way to the back of the Malfoy's chairs. They never once took their eyes off of me and I never once looked at them. A woman in plum on my right coughed. I directed my gaze at her...she smirked at me

"Ms. Granger I do believe that, that is not appropriate court robes" I glared at her and sent a smirk. I wore black jeggings, black combat boots that went to the middle of my calf, a purple baby doll tank, and a half black leather bicker jacket.

"No, no they are not. To be honest I like Muggle wear a lot better. Plus I'm in a hurry, I have a mission to get started on. So lets get this over with." I looked back at Kingsley "Not guilty" the two words just flew off my tongue. Looking around the room I saw that the Wizengamot had shocked or austere expressions. I didn't dare look at the Malfoy's.

"But Ms. Granger think about this. They were followers of Voldemort. Young Malfoy let Death Eaters into Hogwarts resulting in deaths of innocent students, teachers and many others. He tried to kill Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. HE DESEVERS TO GO TO AZKABAN!" A man to my left in plum screamed out. I looked back to Kingsley, What is he doing? He knows me, he trusts me, why isn't he saying they are free to go...Then I saw it...a ripple on his face.

"Ms. Granger" A woman's voice brought me back to the matter at hand "Didn't young Malfoy bully you since first year because of your blood status?"

"Wait. Just stop!" This is driving me crazy, first people are yelling questions at me and not giving me a chance to speak. And secondly Kingsley is not Kingsley...I think. But they just kept yelling questions

"Granger..." Malfoy whispered. That was the first time he talked since this started. I looked down at him and back up at the overreacting court.

"STOP!" The room quite down. All eyes were on me but I kept my eyes on Kingsley. "First off, No they were not 'followers' of Voldemort. They were forced. Maybe you should know your facts first. At the beginning of third year when Draco and I had to return to school Mrs. Malfoy was threaten by her husband, that if she did not support Voldemort her son would suffer. So to protect Draco from harm she and Professor Snape made an unbreakable vow. She had to stand back and watch her son do what he was told, she had no input. The only time she went against Voldemort, and her husband was when she lied about Harry being dead. And if she didn't...well I'll leave that to your imagination."

"Well I guess that's true...but what about Young Malfoy" Another plum clad women asked

"Do you really think that a 16 year old boy had any say in what he was being told? If your life and the life of your mother was being threaten, what the hell would you do? Yes he has bullied me since first year about my blood but you know what, wouldn't you do the same thing if that's what you grew up around? And if he wanted to be nice to me, what would have happened if it got back to his father that his son was being sociable with a 'mudblood'. I hardly think that Draco wanted to help kill all those people, but its not making it any better with you cramming it down his throat. And if you didn't know, but Kingsley you should because you were fighting right along side of him. He switched sides at the battle of Hogwarts...he knew right from wrong, he took action into his own hands for the first time. And trust me it must have been difficult, going against someone who would kill you with out a second thought" I finished with my eyes ablaze, my breathing labored. I glanced around the room. The men and women were whispering to each other.

"What about you being tortured?" A man in navy asked

"Last time I checked it was Bellatrix who did that"

"Yes, but what did Mrs. Malfoy and Young Malfoy do?" A women in plum asked

"Nothing. The couldn't do anything. But Draco did lie to everyone in the room about the identity of Harry" The room went back to whispering. I brought my eyes back to Kingsley. He looked worried...another ripple...Then the color of his eyes changed to blue. How did no one notice! That's not Kingsley. "Anything else? Because if not I think you should let the Malfoys go."

The Kingsley wanna-be looked at me with his wild now blue eyes. "No. They are not free to go" I laughed. Everyone looked at me weirdly

"Yeah, okay" I walked over to Mrs. Malfoy tugged on one of the cuffs on her wrist. It budged, well they didn't protect these things with magic, they have to be around 50 years old. Stupid. I ripped it off. Gasps could be heard through out the room. I finished with Mrs. Malfoy and helped her up.

"Ms. Granger what do you think you are doing?" I turned back to the wannabe Kingsley

"I'm doing what is right. They don't deserve to go to Azkaban for something they couldn't help. They wanted to live, to save each other... If I think about it, I would've done the same thing." I pulled one of Malfoy's ankle cuffs off.

"Someone has to go to Azkaban!" He stood. I worked on the last cuff on Malfoy, when I smiled

"Well, how about you?" I ripped the cuff of resulting in cutting my palm open on my right hand but I didn't worry about it. I dropped the bloody cuff and looked back at him. His eyes were widen and his mouth reminded me of a fish "You thought I wouldn't find out. I knew something was off from the beginning. The real Kingsley wouldn't forget about talking to me this morning. The real Kingsley wouldn't call me 'Ms. Granger'. The real Kingsley would trust my judgment, he wouldn't go against me. So tell me and the rest of the Wizengamot who you really are."

"Yes, please tell" Gasps and shocked voices cried out. I turned around and standing there was a smiling Kingsley. "Good job Hermione. Now guards will you please take this man out" Three guards came up and wrestled the man to the door. As I went up to Kingsley. He gotten lose. He jumped over the stands and headed towards me.

"Hermione!" I turned to see a angry Death Eater swing a punch at me. I ducked just as he was about to hit me. On the ground I swung my left leg under his tripping him. _'Doesn't anyone have a wand!' _I rolled out of the way just in time for him to get up and swing another punch at me. _'Is no one going to help me? Where the hell are those guards' _I stood up, clenched my fists and snapped my foot out, kicking the man in his face. When he tumbled backwards I took the chance and punched the man in his face. He landed on the ground when the three guards from earlier hurried and got him up. _' I know him, he was in the dining area that day I was tortured, and at the battle of Hogwarts but he ran after the death of Voldemort.' _

"They deserve to rot in Azkaban!" That man yelled as he was pulled from the ground floor. Kingsley jogged up to me.

"Hermione are you all right?"

"Ah, yeah I'm okay. He's a Death Eater." I saw Kingsley nod. He looked over to Mrs. Malfoy, she seemed to know what he wanted and answered

"Damion Bottlehorn."

"Right. I think its time for you to get going." Kingsley said to me. I walked over to the Malfoy's.

"Please follow me." We made our way towards the exit when Damion yelled out.

"Who the hell do you think you are mudblood!" I turned on my foot and smiled a wicked smile. Everyone in the room watched my reaction. I walk just a little past the Malfoy's who were behind me.

"I think I'm the mudblood who is sending you to Azkaban...Oh and the one who helped killing your precious Dark Lord...Burn in Hell." With that I made my way out the room with the Malfoys following.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Granger" We were making our way to the front of the ministry where everyone would be. The Malfoy's were a few steps behind me and hadn't spoken a word since we left, that was until Mrs. Malfoy said my name.<p>

"Yes" I kept my eyes to the front tuning a corner in a hallway.

"Your hand, its bleeding" I stopped and looked at my hand. I forgotten I had cut it while getting Malfoy out of the last cuff. There on my right hand was a semi-deep gash that oozed scarlet blood.

"Oh, its nothing. I had a lot worse during the course of the war." I felt their eyes bore into the back of my head. Balling up my hand to try and stop the bleeding I stared to walk. "Lets continue" minutes went in silence, as we neared the black double doors that led to the front of the ministry, when Mrs. Malfoy spook out once again.

"Ms. Granger" she said. I answered her with 'mhm' allowing her to continue " You said back in the courtroom that you had a mission to go on. And I was wondering what kind. Are you hunting down Death Eater that got away?" We stopped a couple of feet away from the doors. I leaned up against the wall and crossed my arms. I looked down and replied

"No, I'm looking for my parents"

"Your parents?" I looked up at her and I could see she was confused. Malfoy leaned up against the opposite wall and looked at me. I just nodded

"Harry, Ron and I were about to go hunt for the Horcruxes. I became scared for my parents since they were like Harry's second parents...a son they never had. And since I became a witch they've been involved in a lot of the wizard world...They knew everything. All my friends and my friends families. But I was scared. I was the mudblood that was best friends with Harry Potter and they were his family too, so I did the only thing I could to to keep them safe from Death Eaters who were looking for me or for Harry. I erased their memory of me, Harry, and everyone else that had to deal with the wizard world and their true identities. I made them believe they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and sent them to Australia."

"Ms. Granger why-" I cut her off

"I had to do it. It was the only way to keep them alive during all of this. I didn't want them to go through that. What would've happened if I had died in the war? What would my parents do when they found out.. if they found out...it was for the best. So I made them forget my very own existence." I just looked at them. I couldn't read their expressions "If you are ready its going to get very hectic past these doors"

I pushed backed against the wall and started for the doors "I'm sorry" Mrs. Malfoy whispered "I'm sorry I didn't stop my sister. I'm sorry I didn't have the power and strength to stand up against my husband and take Draco away from all that evil. I'm sorry that I didn't have the courage to leave that life like my sister Andromeda did. And here you stand a 17 year old muggle born girl who fought and won the Second Wizarding War. You fought on the front lines and you didn't even once think about yourself when you took your parents memories. You and Draco are only 17! You shouldn't be acting like adults, shouldn't have gone through that" She walked swiftly over to me and pulled me into a hug. I was sorta scared/confused. Was this the way She acted when she wasn't around the dark arts? I looked at Malfoy, he seemed surprised.

"Its okay Mrs. Malfoy its not your fault. You couldn't have done anything without risking your life and your sons." I pulled away from her but she kept a lock on my arms. "Its okay wanting to live. Its okay that you felt that your life was important. All you have to do now if move on and make a better life for yourself and for Draco." I smiled at her, she smiled back. She took my left arm and lifted my jacket sleeve, revealing a forming scare that read: Mudblood

"You don't deserve to wake up every day and see this on your arm. Because you are not that. You are a strong, powerful, smart, beautiful, talented young witch." I let the tears that were threatening to spill, fall down my cheeks. I smiled up at her.

"Thank you." She let go of me and smiled. I wiped my tears away and collected myself. She took her sons hand and kissed his cheek.

"Its time to move forward." she whispered to him. We walked out the doors to blinding flashing lights and yelling reporters.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later the Malfoy's, McGonagall, Ron, Lavender, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Harry and I appropriated to Grimmauld Place. "Thank Merlin" Ron spoke out as he flopped down onto the sofa. The Malfoy's stood in the back with McGonagall. Lavender took at seat on Ron's lap, Luna sat on the other end of the sofa with Neville on the arm next to her. Harry sat in a arm chair and I sat in the other with Ginny over me tending to the cut in my palm.<p>

"Ginny I'm fine really."

"No you are not. You are not leaving till that is cleaned and bandaged." I sighed "Now tell me how on the blessed earth did you manage to cut your palm in a courtroom?"

"Well its kinda a long story. But to make it short, I pulled a very badly bolted cuff off of Malfoy's wrist, so he could be free. I guess that's how it started. But then the wanna be Kingsley I told you about came and attacked me it grew." She sighed a shook her head "Its not like I go around and find trouble."

"I couldn't tell Mione" Harry Laughed out. I stoke my tongue out at him. "Yeah that's real mature"

"Can it Potter" I smiled at him. He made a face and I grabbed some gaze and threw it at him from across the room

"Hold still Hermione" Ginny yanked my arm forwards. I gave her an apologetic look

"Yes mom" The room fell into a silence. Glancing around I saw Lavender glaring at me _'Most likely because I didn't send the Malfoy's to Azkaban'. _Ignoring her my eyes landed on the very quite Slytherin. He held onto his mothers hand looking very awkward.._'I guess I'll be feeling awkward too if I was in a room full of people who don't like you.' _His blue-gray eyes were downcast, with dark purple rings under. His blonde hair was just touching the tips of his black lashes. His once milky skin was now gone and turned to the color of white ash. Once you get pasted all of that and his cockiness he seems almost...nice, well you could say with the way he acts with his mother. And very hansom—wait NO!-oh get off your high horse Hermione, you know he is very attractive...Just like in my dream. I wonder if his hair is just as soft, it felt like silk running through my fingers. If he smelt like apples, tasted like peppermint—His lips—they were a soft pink color, it made me want to suck and bite his bottom lip just a bit to see it change to a darker pink color. I wanted to know if his hands were just as soft as butterfly wings the way they touched my bare thighs, to feel his arm muscle ripple when they wrapped around my waist. I didn't notice my eyes glaze over or how I licked my lips. Nor did I notice the whole room looking at me, even the guy who occupied my very thoughts.

I noticed when I felt pain shoot right up my arm "OW!"

"Pay attention Ms. Day Dreamer. You were licking your lips and your eyes were glazed over." Oh Merlin! I was staring at him the whole time! I blushed a deep cherry red blush. Why was I thinking those things! I-I can't have a crush on the git, I mean yes he's smart, cunning, knows how to speak his mind, hansom, athletic. But I just cant get past all the things he did I-I mean.. it wasn't his fault he grew up in a bad environment. NO! It's just sexual attraction! Yes that's what it is. I'm a teenage girl with ragging hormones...but..

When we kissed in my dream, to me it felt like heaven. Everything a girl wants in a kiss it happened. There were sparks, like fireworks had gone off, doves flew to the sky, bells went off..everything. I-I know it was a dream but I-I don't know. Oh come on Mione this is Malfoy! DRACO MALFOY!

Another shot of Pain "OW! Quite it woman!" Ginny smacked me again

"Then stop zoning out!" I smacked her arm "OW!" she smacked back. Then a smacking war broke out. I jumped her leading us to the floor.

"Whoa! Break it up girls" Harry said laughing. He helped me up then Ginny

"Well then, anyone else care for a smacking party or shall I continue?" McGonagall said. Ginny and I both blushed and nodded a 'yes'. "Good, Hermione the portkey is in the kitchen. Say your goodbyes."

"Its time all ready?" Wow, I didn't know it would be this hard to leave. I don't even know if I'm coming back alive or alive with my parents or my coming back with my parents in general. I glanced around the room and walked over to Lavender.

I smiled and said goodbye "Please take care of Ron"

"Will do." She smiled a fake smile that everyone could see. She got up so Ron could give me a hug.

"I'll miss you Mione." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Try not to get fat when I'm away" He laughed as I moved on to Luna "Take care Luna" I gave her a hug

"You too Hermione. Don t let the Ditzhorns bit you" I laughed and didn't even want to question what a Ditzhorn was. I smiled and hugged Neville who was right next to me.

"Goodbye Neville, be good to Luna"

"Goodbye Mione, be safe" Next was Ginny. Trying my best to cry I ran up to her and squeezed her

"Oh Gin, I'm going to miss you so much. I don't know what I'll do with out my sister."

"Please don't make me cry. I'm trying so hard not too." We pulled apart and she was already crying. She wiped her tears away and smiled. She pushed me towards Harry. I looked at Harry and I just burst into tears.

"Oh Mione" he came over to me in two strides and hugged me. "Please don't cry. Everything is going to be okay." He soothed me

"H-Harry I'm so scared." I hugged him as tight as I could "I'm so scared, what happens when something h-happens?" I whispered to him

He rubbed my back "Would you like me to come with you?" I knew he was going to ask. I want him to come with me, I really do but I couldn't let him. He needed to be here with Ginny.

"I want you to, I really really do. But you cant" I pulled away from him "You have to be here with Ginny. You guys have been apart for so long."

"Is that what you want Mione?" He asked. I looked down and nodded

"Y-yes" He wiped my cheeks free of tears and kissed my forehead

"Okay Mione." he smiled. I knew he was upset that I said no. But he knew I had a good enough reason for him to stay.

"Ms. Granger its time" I looked at McGonagall and nodded. Harry grabbed my black bag and walked me to the kitchen. Everyone followed including the Malfoy's. I looked around at everyone once again smiling

"Oh wait Mione I forgot to give this to you." Harry pulled out a silver feather ring and slipped it on my right middle finger. I looked at it and back at him

"Harry what is it?"

"Its a magic quill ring. All you have to do is turn it three times clockwise and it becomes a real quill you don't need ink either. All you need is a surface to write on..or you could right in air. Once your done writing your message say a name and we get it."

"Thank you Harry" I hugged him for one last time. I walked over to the portkey and then I was gone. They were gone and I was left on my own. Not knowing if I was going to die finding my parents or failing to restore their memories.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the second chapter. Please Review it will mean a lot :) <strong>


End file.
